Casting
by Bernie Calling
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Duo décide d'organiser un casting pour trouver une copine à Heero


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Noin, Lady Une, Sylvia, Dorothy.

**Beta lectrice **: Hahn tah Yhel

Début d'écriture le 16/07/2013

* * *

**Casting**

* * *

Après la guerre et le coup d'Etat, Heero Yuy décide de travailler à la protection de Relena Peacecraft. C'est un autre moyen pour le jeune homme de pouvoir maintenir la paix en permettant à la blonde d'œuvrer pour un univers uni.

Comme pour le reste des choses qu'il a fait tout au long de sa courte vie, il le fait corps et âme sans penser à sa petite personne.

Est-ce qu'il est heureux ? En le regardant personne ne saurait le dire. Il garde un visage fermé où pas grand-chose ne transperce.

Dans le courant de l'année AC 198, Duo Maxwell débarque avec Hilde Schbeiker à l'ambassade. Les temps sont durs dans l'espace et surtout sur L2. Les deux jeunes viennent de perdre leur emploi à quinze jours d'intervalle. La vie étant extrêmement chère sur L2, ils n'ont plus vu comme solution pour ne pas devoir squatter un immeuble et/ou disputer la nourriture aux autres vagabonds que de venir demander de l'aide à Relena.

Tous les jours, des gens viennent solliciter une aide auprès de la jeune femme. Elle fait son maximum pour améliorer la situation de beaucoup de ces personnes même si elle n'a jamais voulu donner une aide financière.

Quand Duo et Hilde obtiennent une audience, la blonde est fort mal à l'aise, elle vient déjà de renvoyer trois personnes sans pouvoir fournir d'aide réelle à part un listing d'emplois et une lettre de l'ambassade qui n'est pas vraiment une lettre de recommandation, elle ne connaît rien de ces personnes.

Duo fait peine à voir, il a la natte graisseuse, les traits faméliques des gens qui ne mangent pas à leur faim depuis un bon moment. Hilde est en meilleur état peut-être simplement parce que le natté se prive pour elle dans son dos.

Relena se mord la lèvre et finit par appeler Heero qui effectue un contrôle de sécurité pas trop loin avant que les personnes ne se présentent dans son bureau. Elle veut son avis avant de faire ce qu'elle fait pour les autres, quoiqu'elle a bien l'impression vu le sac qu'ils traînent avec eux qu'ils ont aussi besoin d'un logement. Elle pourra toujours leur transmettre le nom d'un foyer d'hébergement même s'ils ne pourront pas dormir ensemble.

-« Tu m'as fait demander ? » Dit Heero en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Oui, Duo et Hilde sont venus pour me demander un coup de main. J'ai préféré t'attendre pour écouter leur demande. » Se justifie la blonde.

Yuy vient se mettre à côté de la jeune femme et croise ses bras sur son torse. En un regard, il a vite fait d'en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que sa patronne. Les deux jeunes gens ont passé un sale moment.

-« Nous vous écoutons. » Dit doucement Relena.

Duo et Hilde se regardent, la brune incite d'un geste le châtain à parler. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il se lance.

-« Tout ce qui nous reste tient dans ce sac. Il y a de plus en plus de chômage sur L2. Ce n'est pas l'aumône qu'on vient chercher, sinon on aurait été voir Quatre, quoique les prix des navettes pour L4 sont plus chers et en dehors nos moyens. » Avoue avec un piètre sourire le natté.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demande Relena. « Vous aviez bien une idée en tête ? »

-« On venait surtout pour Hilde. Je me débrouillerais bien. Elle ne peut plus faire des travaux lourds depuis qu'elle a risqué sa vie pour récupérer les plans du Libra et c'est pour ça qu'elle a été virée de la superette pour finir… » Reprend Duo.

-« Et tu veux quoi ? Une médaille ? » Coupe Yuy.

-« Non, un peu d'aide pour lui permettre de trouver un travail et un logement. Avec son problème de dos, cela fait des mois qu'elle se fait rembarrer de partout. » Explique calmement le natté.

-« Et tu crois que son action lui ouvre un droit spécial ? » Insiste le brun.

Relena est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, néanmoins, elle peut de moins en moins venir en aide à la population et cela lui brise le cœur. Est-ce que Heero a cru qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour les mettre à la porte ? Parce qu'elle finit par se poser la question.

Maxwell ramasse déjà le sac et se tourne vers la jeune femme brune.

-« Viens, je me suis trompé, courage Hilde, on va trouver une solution. »

-« En quoi te serais-tu trompé ? » Insiste pourtant le métis.

Le châtain se retourne lentement alors qu'ils ont commencé à partir.

-« Un peu de reconnaissance pour notre action durant la guerre et que j'avais des personnes estimables à Sank. Viens Hilde, tu sais qu'il reste une derrière carte. » Sourit Duo.

-« Mais, elle ne te plait pas ! » Soupire la brune.

-« Quelle est ta dernière carte ? » Demande Yuy calmement.

Après avoir longuement soupiré, Duo répond.

-« Demander de l'aide à Quatre qui va accepter et je vais me sentir redevable, mal dans ma peau parce qu'il ne voudra rien en échange. Je n'ai pas trop envie de me changer en homme de compagnie. »

Heero se tourne vers Relena et lui parle rapidement à l'oreille, alors que Duo a repris sa marche vers la porte suivi de la brune.

-« Duo, attends. » Ordonne Relena. « Je dois engager un jardinier et une femme de chambre pour le château. Le logement est compris, nourrit, blanchit, plus un salaire minimal vu les avantages en nature. »

-« Merci, on doit se présenter quand ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Heero va te montrer tout cela. » Sourit la blonde.

-« Merci. » Dit la brune en s'inclinant.

Yuy est déjà devant la porte à attendre les deux jeunes gens qui finissent de remercier Relena.

-« Normalement, le personnel ne loge pas sur place, les deux chambres ne sont pas grandes et sont dans le sous-sols. » Explique Heero.

-« Dès que nous aurons les moyens de louer ailleurs, nous partirons. » Rassure Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas de l'aumône, on devait vraiment engager. Seulement ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver du personnel de confiance surtout pour l'intérieur du château. » Avoue Yuy.

Tout en discutant, il guide les jeunes gens à travers le parc et puis dans des couloirs pour leur montrer les sous-sols.

-« A quoi rimait ton manège ? » Demande le natté.

-« Des gens qui croient qu'on est là pour les aider en tendant simplement la main, on en a vu défiler, surtout depuis qu'elle en a aidé plusieurs. » Réplique le brun. « Voilà vos pièces. Je vais chercher Pagan qui va vous aider à vous installer et vous montrer le reste. Dans votre contrat qu'on vous fera signer demain, il y aura aussi des clauses à respecter comme interdiction de circuler dans le château après le retour de Relena de l'ambassade. »

-« Merci. » Dit Hilde.

Ce sont deux petites pièces avec un lit, une commode, une table et une chaise. Un néon au plafond pour l'éclairage et dans un coin une fenêtre donnant sous un soupirail.

Ce n'est pas la gloire seulement c'est mieux que de dormir sous les ponts ou dans un parc ce qu'ils ont fait depuis un mois avant d'avoir assez d'argent pour venir à Sank.

Pagan arrive rapidement et leur montre les commodités au bout du couloir ainsi que l'emplacement de la cuisine. Il leur donne également une feuille avec les horaires à respecter pour venir demander un repas à la cuisinière.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant deux ans que les deux jeunes gens sont à Sank. Durant le premier hiver, Relena a payé une formation à Duo pour qu'il puisse apprendre la coupe des arbres, comment s'occuper convenablement d'un potager. La blonde ayant décidé de créer, après une suggestion de Maxwell, une mini ferme sur ses terres pour pallier au manque de nourriture chez certains.

Maxwell est chargé de cette partie-là et de préparer les colis alimentaire avec les légumes de saison, produit laitier ou autres, il fournit également les cuisines du château avec les surplus.

La mini ferme permet également d'engager pour un temps des personnes en difficultés, pour leur ouvrir le droit au chômage ou un revenu en attendant de trouver un autre emploi mieux rémunéré.

µµµ

C'est le week-end, Hilde et Duo sont installés sur un coin de la terrasse. Ils regardent passer Heero qui a comme souvent le visage fermé.

Maxwell soupire.

-« Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour lui. Peut-être lui trouver une copine, il n'aurait plus cet air malheureux. »

-« Je te fais remarquer que tu es seul aussi. » Lâche la brune.

-« Dis-moi que je n'ai pas l'air aussi triste. » Supplie presque le châtain.

-« Je te rassure. »

-« Ouf ! Il est tellement coincé qu'il ne sait peut-être pas comment rencontrer des filles. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Organiser un bal comme dans Cendrillon ? » Rigole Hilde.

-« C'est une idée, rassembler toutes les filles qu'il connaît dans un endroit pour l'obliger à discuter avec elles. »

-« Tu ne me mêles pas à l'histoire, tu sais bien que je me mets bientôt en ménage avec Larry dès qu'on a trouvé un appartement. » Rappelle la brune.

-« Oh, tu pourras venir avec lui si tu veux que je ne sois pas le seul mec. »

-« Merci pour Heero. »

-« Tu me comprends, lui sera occupé. »

-« J'espère que Larry sera occupé par moi. » Taquine la brune.

µµµ

La première chose que fait Duo, c'est de demander audience auprès de Relena. La blonde accepte rapidement, l'idée de la mine-ferme vient du natté, comme d'ajouter les animaux en petit nombre : douze poules, un coq, une chèvre, une vache à qui on fait avoir un veau pour la viande et le lait. Il y a aussi quelques dindes. Il se peut qu'il ait une nouvelle bonne idée, elle aime bien manger de l'agneau, il pourrait avoir un couple de moutons.

Seulement Relena n'a pas du tout imaginé ce que venait demander le châtain.

-« Je voudrais organiser un bal afin que Heero puisse trouver quelqu'un qui lui convienne. »

-« Et tu avais pensé à qui ? »

-« Catherine Bloom, Sylvia Noventa, Lucrézia Noin, Sally Pô, même si elle est plus âgée, Dorothy Catalognia, Lady Une et vous. » Énumère le jeune homme.

-« Tu peux m'ôter de la liste, je suis en couple. » Sourit la blonde.

-« Ah bon, on ne voit jamais personne autour de vous. »

-« Chaque fois que je vais sur L4, ce n'est pas que pour les affaires. Seulement, on essaye de ne pas s'afficher ensemble, Quatre est mon amoureux secret. »

-« Oh ! »

-« Secret, Duo, Secret, pour l'autre histoire, tu as carte blanche. Si tu rajoutes quelqu'un préviens-moi. »

-« Il y aura Hilde et son copain ! » Rajoute rapidement le natté.

-« D'accord, je crois que cela va faire du bien à Heero de ne pas devoir toujours me suivre et faire du protocolaire. Et la ferme tourne bien ? » S'informe la blonde.

-« A merveille, le rendement est bon, on fait presque des bénéfices à la longue. Larry travaille très bien et il me simplifie la vie sur beaucoup de points. »

-« On peut l'engager définitivement. » Propose Relena.

-« Ce serait bien, ça lui ouvrirait des portes d'avenir. »

-« Dès la fin de son contrat, on le renouvellera, rappelle-le moi. »

-« Je m'occupe de tout pour l'autre chose. Je peux utiliser quelle salle ? »

-« Prends la bleue. »

Rapidement, Maxwell organise le tout, les cartons d'invitation avec réponse. Il décore la salle avec des lys blancs que Heero adore. Il commande des boissons et un buffet qu'il dressera sur une table où tout le monde pourra se servir. Ils seront en petit comité, ce n'est pas pour faire des chichis.

Le grand jour arrive, enfin plutôt la soirée, tout le monde ayant répondu présent, les jeunes femmes arrivent en tenue de ville. Heero arrive le dernier, son carton ayant une heure différente.

Il est surpris par l'ovation, il ne se doutait pas que c'était une soirée en son honneur. Il se demandait bien la raison, seulement c'était Duo qui organisait alors il ne voulait pas lui faire faux bond, sinon il ne serait même pas venu.

Un petit orchestre se met à jouer, comme ils sont les seuls cavaliers, Duo et Heero vont demander aux jeunes femmes une danse. Yuy aurait bien discuté avec Maxwell, seulement, il n'allait pas laisser celui qu'il considérait comme un ami être le seul à faire danser toutes ces femmes.

En voyant Heero passer d'une partenaire à une autre et discuter un peu, il se dit que son plan fonctionne à merveille. Même s'il peut constater que c'est lui qui fait danser Sylvia Noventa à chaque fois. Ni la jeune femme, ni le métis n'ont envie de devoir se toucher même pour une danse.

Maxwell avait espéré qu'un rapprochement soit possible entre les deux jeunes gens. Il est un rien déçu. La partenaire qui a l'air de mieux convenir à Heero reste Dorothy, il voit bien que les discussions sont animées entre eux et qu'ils se quittent à regret. Lui n'a pas vraiment eu la chance de danser avec elle pour l'interroger.

Ils dansent en changeant de partenaire durant une heure trente avant que l'orchestre ne fasse une pause.

Duo en profite pour se rendre au buffet qu'il n'a pas vraiment touché, tout comme Heero. Il s'y fait rejoindre rapidement par le brun. Alors il lui tend un verre de Sangria en lui souriant.

-« Hilde n'est pas là ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Elle va arriver, elle avait quelque chose à faire avant de venir. » Répond le natté.

-« Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as organisé cela ! »

-« Je te vois toujours si triste et seul que j'ai eu envie que tu trouves quelqu'un pour partager des joies, des peines, des loisirs également. » Explique le châtain pendant qu'Hilde arrive. « Tu n'as vu personne ici qui peut avoir ce rôle ? »

-« Si ! » Avoue le métis.

La brune vient embrasser le brun puis le châtain avant de se servir un verre et de voir si elle connaît quelqu'un.

-« Tant mieux et c'est qui ? Dorothy ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Non, nous discutons stratégie de combats fictifs. Elle n'est pas du tout à mon goût. »

-« Sylvia, c'est sûr que non, tu as assez bien dansé avec Catherine également. » Réalise le châtain.

-« Tu savais qu'elle était mariée avec un saltimbanque ? » Lâche sarcastique le métis.

Duo parcourt la salle du regard, ouvre la bouche pour se faire couper dans son élan.

-« De toute façon, cette personne n'est pas libre, c'est pour cela que je ne me suis jamais manifesté à elle. »

-« Oh et c'est du sérieux entre eux. » Demande le natté.

Il comprend mieux la tristesse de son ami.

-« Je les ai toujours connu ensemble. » Avoue le brun.

La musique reprend, Duo se rend auprès de Hilde pour la faire danser et lui raconter sa découverte.

-« Il ne t'a pas dit qui c'était ? » Demande la brune.

-« Non et c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas renseigné sur ceux que j'invitais. Je ne savais pas que Catherine était mariée. Sally est plus âgée que dans mes souvenirs même si certains hommes aiment être maternés, Lady Une reste une ennemie un peu bipolaire. »

-« Et Noin est enceinte. » Sourit Hilde. « Je vais te laisser, voilà Larry. »

La jeune femme se précipite dans les bras du jeune homme roux et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Maxwell sourit et se rend près de Sylvia pour la faire danser un peu. Il se fait attraper le bras par Heero qui a lâché Catherine.

-« Hilde n'est pas avec toi ! » S'estomaque le brun.

-« C'est comme une petite sœur pour moi, elle vient de se mettre en ménage, elle vient de déménager ses affaires, c'est pourquoi elle est en retard. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Je vous ai toujours cru ensemble. » Admet le métis.

-« Heero, je suis gay. » Murmure le natté.

-« Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un. » S'étonne le brun.

-« Parce que j'aime quelqu'un mais je ne connais pas son penchant sexuel. »

-« Je vois où est ton problème. Et moi, je me rends compte que tu es libre. »

Maxwell cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, il n'arrive pas à rassembler ses idées. Larry passe derrière eux.

-« Hé les mecs, je ne vais pas les faire toutes les danses, donnez-moi un coup de main. »

De concert, ils se retournent pour voir le jeune roux faire danser Noin, alors ils partent chacun de leur côté pour faire danser une jeune femme.

Néanmoins, Duo ne peut s'arrêter de se demander de qui Heero est amoureux. Il souhaite vraiment que ce ne soit pas Hilde.

Il a été tellement estomaqué qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Heero aurait peut-être tenté sa chance auprès de Hilde s'il avait su. Il espère que le brun ne va pas lui en vouloir d'être passé à côté du bonheur.

Personnellement, il s'en veut, surtout parce qu'il n'a jamais que voulu le bonheur de Heero. Il avait tout organisé pour cela et non pour le rendre malheureux.

Tout en faisant danser Sally, Heero a le même cheminement de pensée. Il cherche de qui Duo peut bien être secrètement épris.

Vers minuit, la musique s'arrête définitivement. Il reste à Maxwell à tout ranger. Il commence à remballer le reste du buffet qu'il ira porter demain matin à l'orphelinat à moins que quelqu'un ne demande à manger à la ferme.

Alors qu'il commence à démonter la décoration, Heero revient dans la salle.

-« C'était une belle fête, merci. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

-« C'est gentil, j'ai presque fini. Un coup de torchon et tout sera en ordre. J'allais amener ceci dans ta chambre et je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais même pas où elle était. » Lâche Maxwell en lui montrant le bouquet de lys blanc

-« A côté de la chambre de Relena pour intervenir rapidement en cas de problèmes. » Répond Yuy.

-« Comme je ne sais pas où elle est, ça me fait une belle jambe. » Soupire le natté.

Le brun vient se mettre près du châtain. Il soupire légèrement. Il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il a peur de mettre Duo mal à l'aise. Seulement, il veut des réponses à ses interrogations sans perdre la relation qu'il a avec le jeune homme.

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais dire tes sentiments à cette personne ? » Finit par lâcher Yuy.

-« Et si elle ne veut plus me voir, je peux tout perdre, mon boulot, son amitié, de le voir évoluer continuellement. »

-« Oui, cela reste un risque. Personnellement, je me dis que j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps. Et je n'étais pas dans le vrai. » Soupire le métis.

-« C'est Hilde qui fait battre ton cœur ? » Demande Maxwell avec un pincement à la poitrine.

-« Non, pas du tout. Et si tu me disais, je pourrais peut-être te renseigner. Parce qu'à part Sylvia, toutes les personnes invitées sont en couple. » Sourit Heero.

-« J'en savais rien. Je suis vraiment nul. » Soupire le natté.

-« Alors ? »

Le châtain commence à danser d'un pied sur l'autre avant de soupirer et murmurer.

-« Advienne que pourra. »

Il croise les doigts dans son dos et se lance.

-« C'est toi. » Murmure-t-il.

Duo retient son souffle. C'est ici que tout se joue.

Heero s'avance vers lui, et lui caresse la joue avant de lui dire à l'oreille.

-« Tant mieux parce que c'est toi aussi. Seulement, je ne savais pas que tu étais gay. Et je ne voulais pas te voler à Hilde. Elle avait déjà assez souffert, et je ne veux plus jamais que quelqu'un souffre à cause de moi, surtout s'il est innocent. »

Maxwell attire Yuy à lui et l'embrasse doucement.

Hilde pousse la porte pour venir dire au-revoir à son ami, il lui restait deux, trois choses à récupérer dans la pièce qui lui a servi de logement durant presque deux ans et demi.

Elle est heureuse de constater que le plan de Duo a marché, qu'il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour Heero, même s'il s'est complètement trompé de casting.

Fin

Fin d'écriture : 24/07/2013


End file.
